


Start Your Engine

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Frotting, Groping, Multi, Other, bikesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groping, frotting, Kiriko and Chase on Ride Chaser, who is very much an active participant 8D </p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html">Kamen Rider Kink Meme Prompt</a>: <i>Chase/Kiriko/Ride Chaser: Chase has been growing close to Kiriko, and he has decided it's time to introduce her to his beloved bike. Shenanigans ensue.</i></p>
<p>(As if it is any kind of shock or surprise that I'm the one who desperately wanted to fill this prompt 8D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Your Engine

-

"I'm glad you decided to stay here," Kiriko says, glancing around the Pit thoughtfully. There isn't anywhere to sleep or eat really, but Chase won't have an issue with that. "I didn't realise before that you didn't have anywhere to go! I should have, though..." 

Chase looks at her as she goes quiet. He's already come to the conclusion that when she behaves like this she's taking the blame onto herself for things that aren't her fault. It's never been her responsibility to see him safe or sheltered, and when she had done that for him she had gone above and beyond what was needed. 

"Thank you," he says. "For saving me." He never did get a chance to say it before, after all. Maybe because for a while at first he'd realised it would've been easier not to be saved; he wouldn't have been so torn. 

"Oh!" Kiriko says, the shock on her face giving way to a smile. "You're welcome." Apparently neither of them know what to say after that, so a companionable silence settles over them for a while.

"Mostly I wanted Ride Chaser to be out of the wind and rain." Chase pipes up. Kiriko doesn't need to feel guilty because he isn't doing this for himself. 

"It's a beautiful bike," Kiriko says with a hum of appreciation. She considers it for a moment, and then her hand tentatively reaches out to touch the front of Ride Chaser. She hesitates before actually making contact. 

"You can tou-" Chase begins to say, but Ride Chaser decides to make its feelings known all by itself and lifts its stand just long enough for its wheels to roll forward a little until it meets Kiriko's open palm. 

"Oh!" She says again, with a laugh. "I mean _you_ are a beautiful bike! You must be happy to be reunited with Chase, I know you missed him."

"You know Ride Chaser... missed me?" Of course _Chase_ knows that - he and Ride Chaser have a connection! - but Kiriko knows it, too?

"I can't understand it the way I understand the Shift Cars-" Kiriko says easily. Chase hasn't got much experience with humans, but he does know that most of them don't talk to objects assuming they have sentience. That's unique to Kiriko and her companions. "-but I understand the general feeling! Ride Chaser is quiet, but impactful." It isn't unlike Chase himself. "It seemed restless, when it was here before without you. I had to keep reassuring it that you were safe, but that I couldn't let it go to you in case it was followed. I don't think it was happy, but it did as I asked." 

"Ride Chaser is obedient," Chase replies. Well, _mostly_. "It trusted you." 

Kiriko takes a moment to absorb this information and then smiles again. "I'm honoured," she says to Ride Chaser. "I hope we can continue to work well together in the future, too!" 

Ride Chaser revs its engine enthusiastically in response, rolling forward again to brush itself alongside Kiriko's hip. It would be considered a nuzzle of sorts, if Ride Chaser wasn't a heavy, chunky mass of motorised rubber and metal. 

"Gently," Chase chides, placing a hand on Ride Chaser to calm it down. "You might be safer sitting on it," he adds with a wry smile. Not that there's any real danger involved, of course, but Ride Chaser's enthusiasm can escalate very quickly. Kiriko has no experience of that.

"Sitting on it?" Kiriko asks. "Ride Chaser? Chase, I'd never even touched it before now!" Kiriko bites her lip, patting Ride Chaser gently. "I wanted to quite often, to reassure it, but it seemed wrong without you here. Ride Chaser is yours."

Chase gets the sense she doesn't mean 'yours' as in ownership, but like... like that thing she keeps saying: _family_. He still doesn't understand the intricacies of the meaning of the word, but he can always see her feelings regarding family spread right across her face. It's probably accurate, if he considers it in terms of the way she feels about it. 

"I'm here now," he shrugs. If that's what she was worried about then the problem doesn't exist anymore. Ride Chaser inches forward again, this time bringing its seat level with Kiriko. "And Ride Chaser wants you to."

Chase averts his eyes briefly as Kiriko swings her leg across Ride Chaser; her work uniform consists of a skirt and there's no way to get on without revealing everything beneath it. She takes hold of the handlebars and looks over the top of Ride Chaser as though imagining what it would be like to be out on the open road. 

"It's so big!" She says with a laugh, and then her cheeks flush. Chase can't work out what she has to be embarrassed about, but that's definitely what this response signifies. Since questioning it will only further her discomfort he decides to ignore it. 

Ride Chaser is pleased by her impressed tone, though. It sets the engine running low to send the comforting thrumming Chase is very familiar with all the way through her body. Once Kiriko has realised Ride Chaser isn't actually going to go anywhere without warning even though the engine is running she lets go of the handlebars and lets her hands stray down over the framework of the bike, descending towards the seat. Ride Chaser vibrates more strongly in response to the caress. 

"Ride Chaser is very sensitive," Chase informs her as he lays a steadying hand on it again. _Kiriko doesn't know how that feels for you,_ he reminds Ride Chaser. "If you touch it too intimately it will do the same to you. You should know that."

"What do you mean?" Kiriko asks. Ride Chaser decides to answer the question for her by vibrating just its seat very deliberately. Her thighs flinch, clamping tight around the bike. "Oh! Oh, _Ride Chaser_." She doesn't sound distressed, just overwhelmed, her voice hushed as though this is something they should be doing secretly. She and Chase haven't entered this sphere of physical relations yet, perhaps she would prefer privacy. 

"I can leave you with Ride Chaser if you like," Chase offers, turning away. "I can watch the door so you won't be disturbed." He's not in the least upset about the idea; he loves Ride Chaser, and he feels... complicated things for Kiriko, and that she and Ride Chaser are getting along this well is actually wonderful for him.

"Chase," Kiriko says, hand grasping urgently at his wrist. Chase glances back. "You do this with Ride Chaser too?"

"Yes, often."

"Would you stay?" She asks, trying to keep eye contact but glancing down shyly. 

"Of course," Chase replies easily. "If that's what you want." 

Kiriko shifts forward on Ride Chaser's seat until there's enough space behind her for another person. And that is definitely her intention; she pats the cushion and Chase dutifully gets on Ride Chaser behind her. This isn't the first time he's been on Ride Chaser with another person, but he's never been the passenger. They aren't going anywhere, so steering isn't an issue. Chase is simply used to being the one in the middle of Ride Chaser and someone else. 

It's Kiriko's turn to be sandwiched this time, so that she will be taken care of by both Chase and Ride Chaser. 

That last thought penetrates Ride Chaser's conscious and it revs with such satisfaction that Chase is surprised not to see its entire mass swell up. That's not possible, but it feels like it should be. Kiriko lets out a surprised gasp, and her thighs squeeze tightly around Ride Chaser again. The vibrations go straight to Chase's cock - Ride Chaser knows what he likes and how to get him hard _fast_. 

"Don't you need... something to hold onto?" Kiriko asks him breathily. Chase doesn't really, but something about the tone of her question suggests she isn't asking that precisely. He waits, and without looking back she adds, "I would like it if you'd hold onto me."

Chase lifts his hands to Kiriko's waist, scooting himself forward a little to support her properly. The growing bulge in his pants presses right against her back, and the little 'oh' noise she makes in response is somewhere between a sigh and a moan. 

Perhaps knowing how quickly the situation has turned him on is what allows her to give in to her own arousal without shame. She places one of her hands over Chase's and guides it from her waist up over her jacket and to her breast. The low hum of Ride Chaser's engine continues to play as background noise, and neither of them can forget the hardness or the girth of the bike between their legs, let alone the gentle vibrations that concentrate right at the crotch for them both. 

Chase brings his chin level with Kiriko's shoulder to glance down and see what he's doing at about the same moment she lets her head drop back against his shoulder. He has to squeeze firmly to get purchase on her breast beneath her layers of clothing, but she doesn't seem to mind. 

"Chase," she says, and when Ride Chaser rumbles as though in agreement that he should do something Chase takes it as a sign and presses his lips to her neck, kissing right beneath her jaw and then moving his mouth lower. " _Chase_ ," she says again, more urgently, and he realises he's been rolling his hips, rocking against her with Ride Chaser's encouragement. It isn't a request to stop; he's learning the different nuances in the way she says people's names now. 

"Kiriko," he replies, soft and low in her ear, and catches his thumb on her nipple right through her clothes. Her hand over his clings desperately, and then her other hand, the one he hadn't even been aware of until now, strays back past her own leg to clutch his thigh. That touch jolts like electricity. This is the most intimately she's ever touched him and it feels amazing.

Ride Chaser can feel it through him, sense Chase's wonder and his intense surge of arousal. It radiates its approval of Kiriko's actions and Chase's response. _Ride Chaser likes her, it really likes Kiriko-_

There is nothing polite about the way Chase is grinding himself against Kiriko's backside now, but she's too busy panting and punctuating every last one of those breaths with beautiful, pleasured 'oh' sounds to notice. It seems like she really likes it too. She's not the type to faint away at something intense - Chase has seen her during some of the most poignant moments in her life. This; this could be another. 

They're still in their clothes but it doesn't matter. The friction and the heat between their bodies as they rub together is more than enough stimulation, and if it wasn't there's Ride Chaser providing vibration and support and warmth - in more than one sense. Chase comes first, and it's sudden and sharp, shooting right out of him so that he barely even realises until his head is dancing in euphoria and his pants are sticky. It doesn't bother him; he appreciates the efficiency of his human body's parts. It isn't at all strange that the combination of Kiriko and Ride Chaser beneath his hands and between his legs would do that to him; one emotion he does understand out of a myriad he doesn't is affection for another. 

Kiriko is different; she climaxes no doubt because of Ride Chaser's continual intense stimulation between her thighs, and it seems to last a long while if the low moan she makes is anything to go by. She holds fast to Ride Chaser and Chase supports her body as she slumps back into his arms, turning her head to give him a glassy smile. 

They stay like that together silently for what feels like a long time. Chase is content not to go anywhere. 

"I should go clean up," Kiriko says eventually, face still flushed but graced with a bashful smile that comes from acknowledging the situation. Chase probably should himself, but he'd rather stay with Ride Chaser a little longer. He loosens his grip on Kiriko to allow her to get back off of Ride Chaser. 

"I, uhm," Kiriko says, leaning in a little. She glances down and places her hand on Ride Chaser again, stroking its warm seat tenderly. When Chase realises she's aligning her lips with his, and wanting to touch Ride Chaser to include it too he doesn't hesitate to bridge the gap between them and open his mouth to hers.

"We should all do this again," he says once they've parted. Her mouth; so soft, so warm, fitting perfectly to his. He won't forget that in a hurry. 

"Mmm," Kiriko says with an enthusiastic nod. "And some other things, too."

-


End file.
